1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a control system for various types of operations, organizations and entities, and more particularly, to a synergistic, multi-dimensional system to organize, monitor, control and document complex, multi-faceted organizational activities, including task management and personnel training.
2. Background Art
The need for organization systems for large business and organizations has long been known in the art. In particular, such has been known for healthcare providers. It will be understood that the invention is not limited to that particular field, and, in fact, the system has application in other industries, including computer programming, auto repair centers, law firms, to name just a few. With respect to the healthcare industry, the Federal Government has developed many guidelines, rules, regulations and procedures with which healthcare providers must comply. To fully comply, a system of training, follow-up and management should be instituted by the healthcare provider. Currently, healthcare providers provide some on-site training of groups of employees, generally upon initiation of employment, and at best maintain a set of training manuals and compliance manuals. However, this industry (like other industries), due in part to new regulations and required procedures, as well as evolving processes and employee turnover, is not well suited to such passive training and monitoring. As a result, many healthcare providers find themselves with processes that remain incomplete, leading to monetary loss for failure to comply with the necessary procedures and with a labor force that is not equipped/trained to properly and fully execute with the necessary procedures, and to properly administer the organization. Additionally, the labor force is hard to retrain as new requirements issue, or as problems are spotted.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system that is both interconnective and interactive, which can implement a process based system to facilitate full compliance with and performance of desired processes.
It is a further object of the invention to facilitate modifications in employees, employment processes, and controls on an interactive basis, to adapt to an ever changing environment, which may involve constant introduction of new processes and procedures.
It is further an object of the invention to facilitate training of employees, wherein the employee dynamically receives the necessary training and the necessary updating to the initial training.
As explained above, the system is capable of use in a multitude of environments, and is not limited to a particular industry or a particular group of industries.
The invention comprises an interconnective and interrelational information system comprising at least one computer having input means, output means and storage means. At least one of the at least one computers further includes managing means, data storage means and training means. The managing means manages the at least one process. The data storage means is associated with the process managing means, and includes at least one item of data pertaining to the at least one process. The training means facilitates the training of at least one employee to complete the processes identified in the process managing means. The training means interfaces with the process managing means and with the data storage means, to, in turn, obtain the necessary item of data from the data storage means to provide training to the at least one employee for the at least one process.
In one embodiment, the system includes means for tracking procedures which interfaces with the process managing means and the employee training means. The procedure tracking means includes at least one procedure to complete the at least one process. In one embodiment, the procedure tracking means includes a plurality of procedures required for the completion of the at least one process.
In another such embodiment, the at least one process comprises a plurality of processes. The procedure tracking means includes a plurality of procedures required to complete each of the plurality of processes. In certain embodiments, certain procedures may be applicable to a variety of processes.
In another embodiment, the invention further includes means for tracking outside contractors. The outside contractor tracking means is associated with at least one of the process managing means, the storage means and the training means. The contractor tracking means providing outside contractors with a predetermined desired level of access to the foregoing means. As a result, outside contractors are integrated into the system.
In one embodiment, the at least one computer comprises a plurality of computers which are linked by way of a network. In one such embodiment, the network comprises the Internet.
In one preferred embodiment, the process manager means further includes means for alerting at least one individual responsible for the execution of at least a portion of the process upon the presence of a predetermined condition. In one such embodiment, each of the at least one process includes at least one of a start/completion date, objective and performance goal. The predetermined condition of the alert means comprises the failure to comply with at least one of the start/completion date, objective and performance goal.
In another such embodiment, the alert means further includes means for employee communication with the process managing means, to, in turn, facilitate communication with the process managing means relative to the at least one process. In one such embodiment, the communication means comprises e-mail communication means. In another such embodiment, the communication means includes means for preserving the anonymity of the employee communication means.
In another embodiment, the data storage means includes means for storing at least one of the group consisting of: audio, visual, textual and multi-media data.
In a preferred embodiment, the training means further includes means for coordinating the desired training for at least one employee and means for presenting the training to the at least one employee. The coordinating means is associated with the procedure means and the storage means, and, interfaces with each of these means to coordinate training for at least one employee. The training presenting means is associated with the coordinating means and the data storage means.
In such an embodiment, the at least one employee comprises a plurality of employees. The coordinating means further includes means for tracking the plurality of employees. The plurality of employees can further be tracked as to at least one of employee name, start dates, training received and dates of the training.
In another such embodiment, the training means further includes means for classifying employment positions associated with the coordinating means. The employment position classification means comprises a listing of employment positions and training modules necessary for each such employment position, to, in turn, facilitate tracing of the at least one employee.
In another preferred embodiment, the system is utilized in association with a compliance program for a health care facility.
The invention further includes a method of training at least one employee to complete at least one process. The method comprises the steps of: (a) providing at least one process from the process managing means; (b) providing the means for storing data pertaining to training for the process; (c) coordinating the storage means with the at least one process, to, in turn, develop a training program for the employee; and (d) providing training to the at least one employee.
The invention further includes a method of managing at least one process. The method comprises the steps of: (a) providing a process in process managing means; (b) providing means for storing data pertaining to the process; (c) interfacing the data storage means with the process managing means; (d) developing a set of procedures for completing the process; and (e) facilitating entry by a user a record as to the completion of the at least one process.
In a preferred embodiment, the method further comprises the step of training at least one employee to complete the process.
In another preferred embodiment, the method comprises the step of alerting a responsible individual if the at least one process is not completed by a predetermined desired date.